Heartbeat
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Derek realises that his mate is vulnerable. Full of fluff.


Thanks to Jo for all your awesome beta skills. Don't know where this came from, maybe it's because I'll be in Stiles position next week (not with heart problems though) in hospital. Read and enjoy.

I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did Derek would be giving me bed baths next week!

He looks so vulnerable just lying there under pale blue sheets. Derek feels his heart break a little, like he wants to pick him up and carry him away, a safe bundle in his arms. There are wires and machines all around the room and the steady beep that Derek hates, despite the fact that it's telling the doctors and nurses that Stiles is still alive. Derek doesn't need a beeping machine to do that; he can hear Stiles' heart beat fine. Derek needs answers but right now he's not going to get them. The staff look at him suspiciously when he tells them he's Stiles boyfriend. They've been together almost a year. Stiles is seventeen. But they still stare.

Derek doesn't care about their thoughts, their opinions or the junior doctors lust every time she spots him. He cares about Stiles and the fact that he could be dying right now and there's nothing Derek can do. He doesn't know what he would do if Stiles died. He couldn't face the world without his mate at his side irritating and loving him all at the same time. The nurse walks out of the room and Derek shuffles towards it. He's never been unsure before in his life and all of a sudden this boy has rendered him human and he's frightened to ask if he can go in because they may refuse, they may say no.

'He's stable.' She says her voice soft. She seems kindly and tired and Derek nods. 'Go ahead.' She says nodding at the door. 'I'm sure he'll appreciate the company.'

'But he's not awake.' Derek says frantically looking back over his shoulder to check.

'No but I'm sure he's lonely. We're all strangers. He'll know who you are.' She says and turns and walks away. Derek hesitates, watching her back as she moves. Then he opens the door and walks slowly to the side of the bed.

Stiles is pale and quiet and still and it's not Stiles and Derek wonders where his Stiles is when he realises that he's thinking the way Stiles talks and oh god he better stop before he gives himself an aneurism. He looks around the room for a moment and spots a green plastic chair. He's never visited anyone in hospital before that he's been this close to. He doesn't know what to do or what to say so he goes for sitting and holding Stiles hand because that's what the visitors do on Grey's Anatomy when Stiles makes him watch it.

Derek hates hospitals. He remembers visiting his uncle a few times when he was lying like this but he stayed for a few brief moments each time and never sat down. He certainly didn't clutch Peter's hand like he was dying. Stiles is nothing like Peter. Stiles shouldn't be here, he should be out driving around town and making Derek listens to terrible music or bouncing around the house getting into trouble. Like a pup, Derek thinks fondly.

The door bursts open and Derek stands immediately defensive. He's ready to protect Stiles from…its Sheriff Stilinski. Guilt creeps up in Derek's gut. The sheriff looks worn out, like he could do without his son lying here in hospital. 'I came as soon as I could. There's no benefit in being Sheriff Derek. How is he?' And Derek noticed the sheriff sounded guilty and that really wasn't fair. It was Derek's fault not the sheriffs.

'Nurse said he's stable.' Derek said. The sheriff nodded knowingly.

'I'd almost forgotten about this. His mother died here you know, in this hospital. Same condition.' He said pulling a chair forward to join the one Derek had at Stiles bedside. 'Sit down son.' He said. Derek was going to move to the one further away but the sheriff pushed him to the one closest to Stiles hand. Derek took up the same position he was in before the sheriff came in. 'He has it too. He collapsed the night his mother was buried. Had me in a hell of a state you know.'

'What's wrong with him?' Derek asked.

'He never told you?' The sheriff sounded surprised. Derek felt embarrassment and shame rise a little in his chest. Did Stiles not trust him enough to discuss this? Derek shook his head. 'He rarely tells anyone. Don't be annoyed. It was me who told Scott's mother and that's how Scott found out about it. It's all to do with the valves in his heart and blood flow. Stressful situations can trigger it, and if there's too much blood pumping his heart gets overworked. You know Stiles, he never quits.'

'This is my fault.' Derek said.

'What? How?' The sheriff asked. He didn't sound angry, just concerned.

'We were messing about with my old baseball stuff. He wanted me to bowl with all the strength I could muster. He was trying to copy me.' Derek said. 'Jackson arrived when Stiles was throwing and the ball went through his window. Jackson was furious. I called Stiles an idiot myself and went to check out Jackson's car with him but I didn't mean it angry. I was trying to calm Jackson down more than anything else. When I looked back he was hyperventilating and then he just collapsed. I don't know how many laws I broke trying to get here.' He said. He cringed; perhaps it wasn't best to tell the sheriff he broke a law when things were getting back to normal for his record.

'You know I was a bit worried that something happened during sex or something.' The sheriff said. Derek blushed furiously and tried to hide his face. 'It happened his mother once. Her heart fluttered and we had to stop and come to hospital. Very embarrassing.' The sheriff stood and stretched his back. 'You stay here and get over your cringing Derek and I'll go talk to a doctor. Unless you want to come with me.'

'I'm good here.' Derek said lacing his fingers with Stiles'. The door closed and they were alone again. 'You cant die on me Stiles.' Derek said. 'Because you're my mate and I haven't told you that yet and you don't know what being a mate entails but I can't live without you. I need you. I hope your hearts as strong as your soul; you're the strongest person I know. I love you. I'm going to tell you that when you wake too because I should talk more. You do enough talking for both of us and I listen. I'm going to shut you up sometimes and talk to you.' Derek rested his forehead on Stiles arm.

'You idiot!' The door burst open to reveal Scott. Derek could feel the anger roll off him in waves. He stood up and looked at the young wolf, letting his eyes flash red briefly, reminding him of his place. 'No you don't get to do that. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew you were wrong for him. Do the right thing and go before you hurt him anymore.' Scott ranted waving his arms about. Derek just stood his ground. Any other wolf would have already attacked Scott for what he said.

'Shut up and stop being an idiot.' Derek said.

'No you're the idiot. You know he has a heart condition and you still put him through stress. You're always bullying him. You've brainwashed him. That's why I never see him anymore, he's always with you.' Scott snarled.

'Shoe's on the other foot now Scott. How do you think Stiles feels when you're busy with Allison and he can't get hold of you?'

'Not the point. You're dangerous. You're an alpha.'

'Yes and you would do well to remember I'm your alpha.' Derek said, letting the growl dominate the statement. 'I'm here with Stiles and I'm going nowhere.'

'Good cause I was afraid I was going to have to hop out of this bed and break you two up.' Stiles said. Derek whipped around took his hand again. Scott rushed to the other side of the bed.

'Scott. Doctor.' Derek said. Scott ignored him and looked at Stiles. 'NOW!' He snarled. Scott shifted uncomfortably but obeyed. When Stiles was feeling better Derek was going to have a serious alpha beta chat with that boy. 'How do you feel?' Derek asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Like a freight train hit me in the chest.' He said.

'You had me so worried.' Derek said.

'I'll be fine. I'm Stiles.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'And let you think I'm weak?'

'You're not weak.' Derek said running a hand over Stiles head.

'Yes I am. I have this useless body that can't keep up with my mind.'

'Well that's true but I can help with that.' Derek said.

'What you going to cut my chest open and lick my heart better.' Stiles said before making a face, grossed out by his own statement. Derek chuckled, shaking his head at Stiles idiocy. The door opened and Scott came in followed by doctors, nurses and the sheriff. 'Wow looks at all the attention I'm getting.' Stiles said grinning up at Derek.

Later on when everyone had left Derek slipped down the hallway to his boyfriend's room. Stiles was awake, he looked pale and weak, but when he seen Derek his face lit up.

'Hey.' He said softly.

'Hay's for horses.' Stiles said.

'What?' Derek frowned.

'Nothing. Something my mum used to say.' Stiles said. Derek sat on the side of the bed and Stiles took his hand. He tugged a few times but it didn't nothing more than shift air. 'Dude I'm so weak right now. Please lie down here so we can have one of those none cuddles that we're always not having.'

Derek moved and shifted until he was lying on a thin slice of bed on his side curled around Stiles. He worked his arm behind Stiles head and pulled him close. 'There. Not cuddling.' Derek said pointedly.

'Good.' Stiles snuggled closer. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

'Stiles you scared the hell out of me.' Derek admitted.

'I'm sorry.' Stiles said. 'I'm just so ashamed. It's why my mom died you know and I like to pretend it's not there because I don't want it to ruin my life. I want to get on with things and do stuff and not die young.'

'You're not going to die. Not on my watch.'

'You wouldn't ah…well you wouldn't, you know… turn me would you?' Stiles asked

'You want me to bite you?' Derek asked.

'No! Well, I don't think so. Would it, you know, would it work?'

'Would it kill the disease? I don't know. The bite doesn't always take. You have to want it. If you don't it will kill you.'

'Scott didn't want it.'

'When Scott got bit he didn't know he had it. Catch 22 there.' Derek said nuzzling Stiles ear. Stiles turned his head and pressed his lips against Derek's. Derek kissed back slowly, moving his lips only a little. He froze when the door opened and the nurse from earlier looked inside.

'I'll do you a favour. I'll pretend you're not here if you make him get some sleep.' She said looking at Derek.

'Cockblock.' Stiles muttered so only Derek would hear it. Derek kept his face straight.

'Of course. Stiles, you heard the woman, sleep.'

imsohotforderekhale

'Derek why don't you move in with us.' Sheriff Stilinski said. They were sitting outside the hospital room waiting for Stiles final examination before they released him.

'What?' Derek asked shocked.

'Stiles and I have talked about it. We talked about it before he got sick actually. You live in that old rundown house and he tells me it's liveable but if you lived in our house it would make more sense. And you'd be able to take care of Stiles for me for the next few weeks.' The sheriff looked at Derek. 'I trust you. You love him any fool can see that. We'll get him home and settled tonight and you can get your stuff over the next few days. I'm sure the two of you can make space in that hovel of a room of his for your stuff.'

'You'd let me sleep in his room?' Derek asked. He wondered if he was dreaming.

'Of course. Better than floorboards creaking every night when you're sneaking around. I was sleeping with his mother when I was seventeen. Granted we didn't live together but both of us had adequate home with rooms that actually had all four walls.'

Derek sat for a while before he spoke. 'Will there be enough room in the driveway for my Camaro?'

Imsohotforderekhale

It's weird living with Stiles and the Sheriff who hunted him when he was believed to be a murderer. Stiles settles in pretty quickly after coming home from the hospital and the sheriff goes to work the next morning. Derek makes a breakfast of sugary cereal and milk because it's what Stiles wants then they watch The Muppet Christmas Carol (it's September). Stiles falls asleep with his head on Derek's lap and Derek stays like that until the movie finishes. Then he carries Stiles to bed. At lunchtime Stiles wants a sandwich with extra cheese and extra pickles and a milkshake. Derek's never made a milkshake before so he brings him a soda and promises to buy him one on the way over to his place to pick up some of his things.

Derek never breaks a promise and he lets Stiles slurp at the straw in the car. He follows his boyfriend into the house and helps him pack by lying on the old mattress and telling him what to do. Derek ignores him of course and then Stiles huffs. Jackson and Scott barge in when Derek's trying to make it up with pepper kisses on the face and they gape.

'Cockblockers.' Stiles mutters. Derek laughs and leaves Stiles lying on the mattress while he finishes packing his stuff into a bag.

'Where are you going? You can't leave!' Jackson says frantically.

'I'm moving house.' Derek says. Stiles snorts.

'What he means is he is moving to a house.' He says leaning back into the pillows. Jackson glares at him. Stiles knows Jacksons jealous of his relationship with Derek, wants to be as close to the man as Stiles is. Derek is the alpha, the most powerful wolf in the area and Stiles is his confidant, not Jackson. Stiles know Jackson thinks he's weak and stupid because he's not a wolf.

Scott doesn't like their relationship either. He's never trusted Derek and he thinks that one day Stiles will get hurt. He doesn't understand the mating system. Neither does Stiles yet, he just knows he is a mate and he's too tired to try to work out what that means other than safety and security and love and sex and non-cuddles because they totally do not cuddle. Ever.

Stiles grins when Derek tells them all to get out and forces the beta wolves to carry his stuff to the Camaro. He wraps a possessive arm around Stiles waist because there is danger out there and leads him to the car. The other two are watching with curious eyes. 'Where are you moving to?'

'Just call Stiles' house.' Derek says closing the trunk. Stiles is standing beside the passenger door watching the exchange.

'But then Stiles has to call you to tell you we want you and it's going to get really confusing.' Scott points out.

'Jesus wept!' Derek snarls. 'Put it this way. No more sneaking in my bedroom window.'

'I've never snuck in your bedroom window.' Scott protests. Jackson looks confused. Derek rolls his eyes.

'Stiles get in.' He says. Stiles obeys and they get in and head away.

That night when Scott opens the window and creeps into Stiles' bedroom he's met with an angry growl. He can hear Jackson behind him trying to shuffle him forward but his alpha is angry and he wants to stay where he is. Stiles is asleep and Derek's spooning behind him, a protective hand over his best friend's heart. 'I told you two idiots this afternoon, no more creeping in my bedroom window.' He said baring his fangs.

He hid his chuckle in the back of Stiles neck when he heard them fall into the bushes below the window. Idiots.


End file.
